Window to My Stomach
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: It's quite strange seeing the boy you could possibly fancy in your crystal ball. I wasn't even looking for anything in particular, either, because I was actually staring at the wood. And here I thought Divination was a load of rubbish.


**Summary: It's quite strange seeing the boy you could possibly fancy in your crystal ball. I wasn't even looking for anything in particular, either because I was staring at the wood. And here I thought Divination was a load of rubbish.  
**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, people. It's hers.**

Win**dow to My Stomach**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

You know what's really weird? Seeing James Potter in your crystal ball. Especially when you're not even paying attention to anything, just really staring at the wood pattern on your table. Then, all of a sudden, _bam!_ you recognize these obnoxious, thin glasses with rather nice hazel eyes looking up at you.  
"Alice?" I whispered, poking my partner in the side. "Do you see that?"  
She looked at me, her eyebrows still furrowed together from trying to see what was in her crystal ball. We've been using these things for two years, and all she's ever seen was what she was going to eat for breakfast the next morning.  
"See what?" she asked, leaning over to look into my crystal ball.

I pointed to the glasses.

"They look like Potter's glasses. What'd you draw Potter's glasses on there for?"

Sometimes she could just be so _thick_.

"I didn't draw them on. They're _in _my crystal ball!"

Alice comprehended this. Then she started laughing. "_Potter's _in your future?"

I looked at her, horrified. "Don't say that!" It took a lot of will power not to keel over then and there. "It can't be Potter," I said, trying to reassure myself. That would, of course, be absurd, however enjoyable.

"Relax, Lily," Alice said, though it wasn't convincing. She was laughing. Loudly. Not to mention attracting attention of the tables around us.

"What's going on over here?" Professor Foggy-Brain (which wasn't his real name, it's just our nickname for him) said in his 'mystified' voice. He glided over to mine and Alice's table, eyebrows raised. We looked up at him innocently, my trying to prevent him from seeing part of my future while Alice just grinned like a loon.

"Nothing," we both quickly responded.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. Let me see your crystal ball." He gently nudged me over and looked into my ball. "Eyes," he murmured. "Eyes are the sign of passion. Of love. They are windows to the soul. This lucky fellow is your soul mate, Ms. Evans. Have you any idea to whom these eyes belong?"

Alice burst into laughter, nearly falling off of her chair.

"Not a clue, Professor," I squeaked, nearly dying from shock.

_Potter_? My _soul mate_? Impossible! Sure, he's nice and everything. Sort of. Not to mention very good-looking, something I hadn't failed to notice. And he was smart, witty, and charming. All the good things.

But no, just no.

"Did you hear that, Lily? Soul mate!" Alice exclaimed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Who is it, Alice?" Sirius called from three tables over. He was standing on his chair, trying to get a better view. James was next to him looking nervous out of his wits.

I turned to my best friend and looked her hard in the eye. She got the message. "Some boy. You might know him, you might not," she said nonchalantly, with a shrug to match. Which would have worked had Alice known how to be nonchalant.

Sirius looked put out.

I leaned over my crystal ball so that no one could get a sneak peak of my "soul mate". With all my luck, Marlene would see it, and spread the word that my soul mate was James Potter. Don't get me wrong, Marlene is sweet, but she doesn't understand the meaning of, "If you tell anyone I'll toss you to the giant squid."

Or worse, James would see it and start planning the wedding.

"Do you recognize this person?" Foggy-Brain asked again, trying to peer around my shoulder and through my arms, but I had the thing covered good. No one was going to get a peek of what I was hiding.

"Er, no."

"Are you sure? May I look just once more?"

"NO!" I yelped, hugging the crystal ball closer to my chest. He stepped back, looking a bit alarmed, but thankfully didn't pursue the subject.

"Does anyone else see anything?" he asked, changing the subject and continued marching around the room, poking into everybody else's futures. Honestly, don't we deserve a bit of privacy?

Alice was removing my arms from the crystal ball.

"No, don't!" I whispered urgently, tightening my hold.

"Why not? I just want to see what your kids will look like," she responded impishly. I shot her a glare, which did nothing, and she continued trying to pry my hands away. "Come on, Lily. It's not like we didn't know this was going to happen."

"It must be wrong. Maybe it's _your _crystal ball. Did we accidentally switch?"

Alice snorted. "No. Now let go, you dolt."

Grudgingly, I loosened my grip and let her take a look. She stared at it for a long time.

"All right," she said seriously after a moment. "Okay. Now, I've seen your wedding and I demand you change the dress. I look horrible in yellow."

"WHAT?" I screamed, snatching the crystal ball back, causing Alice to start laughing all over again. "You didn't! You're _lying_."

After catching her breath, "Of course I'm lying. I look wonderful in yellow."

I refused to let any one else look at that stupid crystal ball through the rest of class. It was all rubbish anyway. A _ball _couldn't possibly tell your future. Palms _maybe_, but certainly not a ball.

The bell took forever to ring, and when it finally did, I was the last one out the door with hopes that no one would try and get one last look at my crystal ball. That was rather difficult because at least half the class decided to change their normal route to the door to go past mine and Alice's table. I made a big show of dropping the ball under the table and taking a while to pick it up, then hiding it behind my bag. As far as I know, no one saw those stupid glasses.

"So Evans," a voice said into my left ear while Alice and I were walking down the hall. Sirius. "It was me you saw, wasn't it? I knew you couldn't resist my undeniably good looks and my captivating charm. Yes, it was just a matter of time before you realized-"

"Let's _go_, Sirius," another person, this time was James, said. He grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes, dragging him away from Alice and I.

Once they were out of earshot, Alice whispered, "Yes, and that will be James's best man. His speech will be rather interesting, don't you think?"

I stormed away from her and didn't talk again until she offered me her chocolate chip cookie in lunch.

Though, I almost stopped again once Remus came and sat next to us, a smirk playing on his lips.

"So, Lily," he said. I cringed. This wasn't Prefect Remus that I knew and loved, this was Marauder Remus. I've learned to recognize the difference between the two rather easily. One I liked, and the other I wanted to throw to the giant squid along with Marlene. "I hear you saw my good mate, James, in your crystal ball a little while ago."

My jaw dropped and Alice grinned, causing me to turn on her. _I _certainly hadn't said anything in the past ten minutes. "Who did you _tell_?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I haven't said _anything_, Lily, I swear."

"You, however, just did," Remus responded with a grin.

"Awe, _Remus_," I groaned looking at him with pleading eyes. "What are you going to do?" Where was my Prefect Remus? The good one, who didn't like to pull pranks, or help pull pranks,or help get secrets out of people? Where was that one? I like that one much more. "Where did you get your information from?" I asked with hope that I could turn this around. "Who said it was James?"

"You did. Just now."

This boy, I'm going to damage this boy.

"_Before_ me, Remus. Who told you _before _I stupidly did?"

"A little bird." And on that note, he grinned, stood up, and walked away. Just up and left! Just like that!

"This is _not_ good," I moaned.

"Nope."

"He's going to go off and tell James and then bad things will happen." 

Alice shrugged. "It won't be all that bad. Besides, maybe Foggy-Brain had it wrong. Maybe eyes were the window to the stomach or something."

"James Potter makes me _hungry_?" I asked in disbelief. "I don't think that's it."

"Here," Alice said soothingly. "Have a sandwich." And she placed one on my plate.

So I ate my lunch, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. Because even though James Potter was in my crystal ball, I didn't fancy him. Not _much _anyway.

I didn't have to wait long for something to happen. By Charms, the entire school was muttering on about how I saw James Potter's eyes in my crystal ball, how he was my soul mate, and malarkey like that. Then I heard a couple fourth years wondering rather loudly whether or not our children would have my eyes and his nose. I tried particularly hard to glare at them, but they just smiled and walked into their classroom where I was quickly pulled off to the side by James Potter himself.

The majority of the classroom started muttering again, but some of them actually, "Ooooh"ed. Just like first years! They have the maturity level of a first year!

He was grinning when we reached the farthest corner. "So."

"So."

Awkward.

"You saw _my _eyes?" he asked.

"You can't believe everything you hear. Rumors are horrible, you know."

"I heard it from Remus."

"Well, I've heard he's not that trustworthy."

James rolled his eyes. "I think he's very trustworthy. Which is why I believed him." I turned red and hoped that he couldn't see. "Which is also why," he continued, "I'm taking another stab at asking you to Hogsmade."

I looked up at him in shock. Potter, the irksome boy whom I had despised for _years_ was asking me to Hogsmade. _Again_.

Ask me once, shame on you. Ask me twice, you're a very determined boy. Ask me a one hundred seventy nine times and you're a loon.

But ask me one hundred and eighty times, and you'll succeed.

"I guess," I said, automatically thinking of my crystal ball. That thing, however stupid, had landed me a date to Hogsmade.

"Really?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Er, yeah. You can't fight the future." We smiled at the corny statement.

"Works for me." We walked back to the class, both of us with a goofy smile on our faces. How embarrassing.

"You're not going to profess your undying love for me, like you have been for years?" I asked, rather impressed.

"Nah, that's lame. I'm just going to bask in the glory of success." He grinned.

"That was almost as lame as your undying love," Sirius said with a shake of his head.

**A/n:** **I actually started this one a while ago but gave up on it because I lost my creativity. It turned out longer than I thought it would, which is good. Long is good. Speaking of length, why don't you all take a look at the poll on my bio page and pick how long you'd like my Golden Fic to be. The option of a HUGE one-shot is there, even though it probably won't come to that. But check it out.**

**Also relating to the GF, I've been sick the past few days so I've had more time off than I should and it's looking pretty good.**

**I hope you liked this one!**

**Much love and a Marauder in your future,**

** Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
